comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-29 - Mistakes, Loss, and Family
Already information was shared with Aquaman and he agreed to contact Bruce with any information he can retrieve from the Justice League database about de-aging. Of course, Bruce has access to that, a back door, he just doesn't remember! Darn memory issues! Right now, he's drinking coffee as he continues to read over files with Carrie. Two chairs are pulled up to the computer, side-by-side. Carrie had her own coffee with her though she'd spiked it liberally with sugar and cream. Or milk as the case was--Black coffee was just not something she was fond of though she could drink it when necessary. Working the keyboard with the skill of a long-time typist she pulls up various files and information that she feels may be beneficial to this situation only to lean back and let Bruce look it over. "You know we don't expect you to try and become what you were again, right? We'll all work to find a solution to this." Reaching for her coffee she holds it in both hands taking a sip as she watches Bruce from the corner of her eyes. The mask was gone, and in it's place was her glasses rather than wearing her contacts right now. The glasses surprised Bruce at first, but he accepted them. As he reads over information, he sips at his coffee. "From what I'm looking at, it's a catch twenty-two. Batman causes some of the problems, but he resolves more than he causes. Just...one of the problems he helped caused, has the biggest rippling effects," his mouth pressing into a thin line for a few moments before it loosens. "The city needs something. Can one of the others handle the responsibility in the meantime? Apparently, I have many...assistants." He is quiet for a moment, before he finally admits, "I never thought I would be wearing the disguise of a flying rodent, let alone fighting the war with partners." Ya, apparently not fighting the war solo is more alien than the flying rodent thing. "Things would still be problematic if you weren't around. You help people. Inspire them to be better. You give hope to a city that had begun to forget what hope is." As Carrie speaks she smile softly. The words carry a quiet reverence to them as if she herself knew them to be truth beyond a shadow of a doubt. When the mention of dressing as a flying rodent comes up she can't help but smile broader. "Psychological warfare. The city needed a symbol greater than just a man, and the criminals needed something to fear. So you chose something from your own past that had influenced you greatly." Did she know? Did she really know? "Gotham won't know that Batman is gone. Nightwing -- you met him the other night -- He'll take over in your place. It'll buy us time and ensure that the criminals don't think there's a sudden weakness they can exploit." The explanation was logical, but the fact Carrie knew his history with 'bats' surprises him. He merely blinks at it however, being careful to school his features in front of Carrie and the others now. He nods. "The first Robin, the one I raised. His parents died in an accident...an arranged one." They were murdered, like his parents. It's all so...alien to him! "I'm...not really sure what to think about all of this. I can see the progression in a way, but it's like these huge holes in logic. Like what the hell was I thinking? Where does the idea of maybe joining the FBI turn into THIS?" While Bruce speaks Carrie listens. It's what she was good at. When he expresses his confusion over it she reaches out to give his shoulder a squeeze trying to offer some small reassurance. Normally she wouldn't be so touchy-feely with Bruce but with someone her age it came naturally. "Have you ever watched those cop TV shows where they have to let the criminals free because they didn't read their Miranda rights, or a bit of evidence that was obtained wasn't done so in the right way so it's completely inadmissible in court? That stuff isn't just theatrics. A lot of times criminals are let go because of that... Or because there's 'bigger criminals' that are considered more important. Or criminals make deals to put someone away and get away themselves because of it." The hand falls away as she watches him quietly. It only takes a moment for her to say it. "Imagine that the gunman who killed your parents makes a deal with the police to lead them to a main mafia leader. The deal he strikes lets him get away with probation. Would you consider that acceptable?" Bruce presses his mouth into a thin line, his body stiffening under Carrie's touch, but he doesn't jerk away. Even younger, physical contact without purpose seems strange to him. "No," he says with displeasure. Bruce is the type to want his cake and eat it too. Though even to this day, the gunman that took his parents life was never found. He already looked that up. The case is still cold after all these years, after all he has done. He still doesn't have answers. Bruce lets out a careful breath, "So I basically would have told them to go to hell, the law enforcement because of red tape." At least he grasps it quickly. "You don't have much patience for things that are a waste of time, Bruce. Or at least you never have in my experience," Carrie points out with a grin. Swinging her eyes to the computer she lets out a small sigh as her coffee is plucked up for another sip. "You're going to need to sleep sometime, you know." Bruce snorts, "I can stay up for another day, then I'll get some sleep." He will push himself of course. "Your file...it said you are from a different Earth. That it happened after two other Earths merged. Something about 'Superman's theory on dimensional pull' due to the merging. Which reminds him, Bruce actually goes hunting for Superman's file, not actually knowing who that is. "It just seems like science-fiction. I never dreamed about any of this really happening, not even as a kid. I was more into Zorro than the Mars mini-series." His expression tenses a bit at the mention of Zorro, but no more than that. Carrie swivels her chair to face Bruce when he assures her he can stay up longer. She's about to argue when he brings up the other world... And her attention shifts back to the computer. "Figure that explains it well enough. Lots of science-fiction turns into science fact as time progresses." While Bruce was good at hiding his expressions the same doesn't seem to hold true for Carrie. Her eyes shut a moment with lips pursed as she fights off that longing sense of not quite belonging that is brought up. "I'm stuck here so I'd rather not dwell on that fact, please." There is silence for a few seconds, and then Bruce actually reaches out to touch your shoulder. "I understand loss." That's all he says. No more questions, no more pushing. Just that he understands loss, and how one doesn't want to talk about it. Like he didn't ask questions or details about how Aquaman's son died, he understands some doors aren't meant to be opened, perhaps can't be. A deep breath is drawn when that hand descends on her shoulder offering comfort. It was rare. So very rare from Bruce. Rare even from Damian though he was warming up to offering such when she needed it. The world had turned topsy-turvy on her again just when she'd begun to feel as if things were stable. Without a word she spins the chair toward Bruce and lunges out of it throwing her arms around him in a hug. He was taller than Damian so this made hugging him different. "Thanks," she murmurs quietly against his shoulder holding on to him as long as she can. Knowing him she would be shrugged off soon... But for now this is what she needed. Bruce grunts just slightly at the impact, but his arms do wrap about Carrie a little awkwardly, just like they normally would. But this time is a little different, he...actually hugs back. There isn't an awkward patting, just a gently squeezed return hug. He makes a silent promise to look into it again, see if he missed something before, an important clue. He doesn't say anything, that would still be too much from Bruce. That was... nice, and unexpected. Carrie's grip tightens just a moment before she releases him to pull back. She hadn't hopped into his lap but had leaned over his legs to do so and it was an awkward position to hold for overly long even for someone as in shape as she was. "Sorry," she murmers with a hand sweeping up to tuck her hair back behind an ear. Her seat is retaken, and she glances toward the computer which was still open an active. "I know you can stay up for awhile but I'd appreciate it if you don't push yourself needlessly. Please? Damian pushes himself enough as it is. I don't really need him trying to keep up with you to prove a point." Bruce looks a little uncomfortable and looks back at the computer to start going through Superman's file. He frowns deeply as he starts going through it, but his mind is multi-tasking, "In a little bit." Not really an agreement, but trying to avoid an argument. There is a few moments of silence before he asks, "Why is Damian's file practical blank? It states he is my son, but..." This is a touchier subject, and Bruce betrays his hesitancy on touching on it, as if he isn't sure what it will unlock. Carrie tucks her legs beneath her in her chair getting as comfortable as possible as she apparently settles in to spend this time up with Bruce as well. Her mug of coffee is taken up again and held onto letting the fading warmth of it soak into her fingers. The question earns a small smile from her. "Because you never wrote it. Those of us who were there to rescue him know the truth. The rest... don't really need to know the details. Besides. It's best some don't know." Biting her lip she considers a moment warring with whether or not to tell him. This causes Bruce to frown. "Rescue him?" There are lines at the corners of his mouth as he looks at Carrie. "There is no wife people have been neglecting to tell me about, is there? No family, but a bunch of us dressing up and beating up bad guys for the greater good, and something about Damian's past is...," he can't say it. Bruce, more than anyone perhaps, would want to protect his own son from pain and suffering, from loss. He doesn't realize it is that pain, that he needs to teach his son. Carrie ducks her head slightly to hide her grin at the mere suggestion of a wife. Another sip is taken of her cooled coffee and her head shakes. "You're married to work, Bruce. Though you do have a girlfriend or two floating around. No, Damian..." Here she pauses to look up toward the elevator and stairs to ensure no one was within hearing distance. Swinging her gaze toward him she lets out a breath. "Have you heard of the League of Assassins?" "A girlfriend...or two." Ya, Bruce doesn't get it. He's like what the hell?! Apparently the thought of being a playboy has never crossed Bruce's mind at this point in time. But at the mention of the League of Assassins, his eyes narrow slightly, "Rumors. From my some of my Senseis', but nothing definite. I think it's a real group, and I might have been a potential candidate at one time, but I failed the test, gladly." He refused to kill. "They're real. And they had Damian." Carrie looks back to Bruce with a serious expression as she regards him quietly. "They've had more interest in you than you're probably aware of. Since they couldn't have you..." She trails off allowing the assumption to be laid: That they had taken his son in his place. For a moment she seems to consider, again risking a quick glance around, before she leans closer to his chair again. "Was one of your senseis called Ras al Ghul?" Bruce's expression is...strangely neutral, but not his dark eyes, they...burn for a lack of a better term. "No," he states, a harshness to his tone. He has not heard that name before, but the fact they took his /son/. Even at this younger age, Bruce has a strong attachment to 'family', to 'blood'. He turns to look at the screen, minimizing the screen for Superman's file. Fascinating, but not immediately important. He moves to bring up the League of Assassins. "Good. I wasn't sure... I'm not sure how far back your history with them has gone. You don't talk much about your past. Not even in the world I'm from." When the file changes to the League of Assassins she allows him to read again. Uncertainly she reaches out to place a hand lightly on the back of Bruce's stilling his motions on the computer. "Ras al Ghul is the leader of the League of Assassins, and... he's Damian's grandfather, Bruce. His daughter Talia is Damian's mother. I don't know any more details than that and I know you wouldn't have recorded it. I do know she never told you." Bruce's hands still under Carrie's touch, and he actually swallows, hard. "How could I have ever been interested in a...woman like that?" He doesn't understand it! He doesn't look at Carrie. "That isn't something you can...just make up to your son." He should be angry, and he is, but this hurts Bruce at a level he did not even realize he could still be hurt on. His hand forms into a fit beneath Carrie's touch, his jaw clenched as he stares unseeing at the League of Assassin's file. "I don't know that you were interested in her. They use technology a lot. It could have just been she got a sample of your DNA and worked from there. I wish I could explain more to you." Carrie purses her lips together tightly watching as his hand balls into a fist. Gently she lifts his hand to cover in her own giving it a squeeze with fingers sliding between them. "I'm sorry. Figured you'd be upset, but better that you know." With a wan grin she smiles at him, trying to offer some bit of amusement by stating, "You'd kick my butt for lying to you when you can remember again. Besides. Never could lie to you." Bruce is quiet as Carrie talks, thoughtful. He is also working to get his emotions under control. It takes some breathing techniques, but he slowly loosens his hand and lays it flat on the console once again. "You have got to be the most well-adjusted crazy I have ever met, even without the de-aging." Yep, he just called Carrie well-adjusted, and in such a practical manner too! That earns a smile from Carrie as she releases her grasp on Bruce's hand once it's obvious that he's calmed down some. "My parents are hippies," is her simple explanation. It's the most she's said about her parents at all since coming here. "Can't change the past. Don't know the future. I can only deal with what's in front of me here and now. Besides," she adds with the smallest of shrugs. "I'm around people I care about doing something to make a difference. What more could I really ask out of life? A lot of people don't have it half as good as I do." "I wouldn't exactly call hippies well-adjusted," but Bruce is actually smiling a bit. But he then nods, "That...is a really good philosophy Carrie. Not one I think I can live by, but one I can definitely respect." Whoa! Still, he does add, "So, we are all very close?" That could be taken a variety of ways. "It's complicated. Best thing you can learn from hippies is 'roll with it'. Besides, moping around just sucks in general." Carrie grins again only to polish off her coffee with one long sip as her head tips back to get the last vestiges of that awareness giving brew. "Nightwing is your adopted son. There's Robin who works out of San Francisco a lot with the Titans but he's still family. There's Batgirl, Oracle... I guess you could say we're close." Considering it she tips her head regarding him. "Alfred keeps things together a lot, but most people who are in the 'family' are independent and come and go a lot. It's Damian and I that stick around the most for obvious reasons." Namely being underage. "Don't worry. We're not going to abandon you because things got weird. Weird's what we're used to dealing with." "I'm really good at moping though, ask Alfred," Bruce states, with just the right amount of sarcasm. "And obsession, and hard-headedness a.k.a. stubbornness." Apparently Bruce and Alfred had their fights when they were younger. But Bruce then falls quiet at talking about Nightwing. "Technically ward, so he would keep his surname. His parents seemed very talented, and from the reports on them, they were highly liked at the circus." He really was staying up all night to read files. Bruce then snorts, "Difficult to abandon someone that doesn't remember you, but it is appreciated in either case. Trying to learn everything from scratch is...overwhelming. The amount of data files I have in the system is massive, I've never seen anything like this before. And then add in the new items from the other Earth and universe, not to forget apparently aliens are running around with insane powers, and I haven't even touched Aquaman's files." Though he falls silent after he mentions Aquaman. Bruce does have an overwhelming life, and the young man is realizing that. "How do I even find time for Damian?" The question...bothers him. "It's a lot yes, but that happens in a lifetime. And the aliens... Well. Superman's a close friend of yours I'm told." Not a fan of him herself however she moves away from that topic in favor of other ones. "You... don't, really. You're trying to," she insists quickly reaching out to touch his arm again lightly in reassurance. It was habit from her it seemed. "We only brought him here a few months ago though. It takes time to adjust. Nightwing is teaching him, I'm training him, and he's attending college now." He avoided him usually though. Usually. This is something Carrie chooses not to say however. Instead she offers in an attempt to be helpful, "You got him a trip to go skydiving together for Christmas." See? He was trying. Bruce is noticing the touchy-feeliness and isn't sure now to take it. But he works on concentrating on Carrie's words about his son. "Well, skydiving sounds fun, and...I suppose that works." Well, it IS fun anyway. But Bruce then looks at the Bat Computer and frowns deeply. "I'll study as much as I can, but I'll need your help Carrie," actually asking for it. "I want to catch up, but priority is Black Mantra, The Joker, and spending time with Damian." "Course I'll help," Carrie assures with another light squeeze before her hand draws away. "Tell you what. I'll get the relevant files together on all of those topics for you to review in one sitting without getting distracted by other things that may crop up... Provided you go sleep for awhile first." Blackmail? Not really. "You'll do better once you're fully rested." "Are you seriously trying to bribe me?" Bruce's tone is dry. "Do you actually think that will work?" He is looking seriously at Carrie like, what is wrong with this girl?! It is kind of amusing however, in a way. Bruce hasn't really met anyone like Carrie in his travels or life, because of how he lived it and where he went. Carrie spreads her hands in a simple shrug as she falls back on her old methods of 'dealing with Bruce Wayne.' "Figure you can focus on at least one of those three things while I get the research prepped for you. Spend time with Damian. Get some rest. Sitting here feeling overwhelmed isn't going to help and you just told me what you want to focus on." Reaching out for her now-empty mug she rises to her feet with a grin. "If I were trying to bribe you, Bruce, I would mention that Alfred keeps some fresh baked cookies on hand for Damian and I know where the cookie jar is." When WAS the last time he had fresh baked cookies? Oh, perhaps last week or even yesterday for all he knows, but he doesn't remember. Bruce then sighs, "I don't know if I can sleep, but I'll go meditate." A compromise. Bruce moves to stand from the chair, and steps away from it before he starts to do a few stretches since he has been sitting for a while. Carrie seems satisfied enough with this offered compromise. "Meditating works. May not be a bad idea to help clear your mind some," she points out with a smile. It's when he starts to stretch that she pauses to stare at him openly for a long moment. It's a quick decision, as most of hers were, before she steps forward to grab the back of his shirt while he's bent over yanking it up and over his head. The motion is a smooth one and she's already run off the edge of the stairs in a forward flip to land on her feet at the bottom skipping them all as she takes off into a run with a laugh. "Race you upstairs!" Bruce didn't expect the answer, "Wha...," but he's quick, actually reaching up to help yank it off all the way quickly. And he reacts instinctively, taking a run for the stairs, with shirt in hand. His Senseis would often surprise him, but his surprises were usually less pleasant. Still, depending if Carrie gets a look, she may notice blade scars, bullet wound scars, and other ravagers of being a superhero. Though time retreated for his body and mind, they did not for his scars. Continued in: 2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed